1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the gripping of a strap end before and during the tensioning phase of a strapping cycle of a strapping machine.
More particularly, the present invention relates to multiple gripping force gripping of a strap end before and during the tensioning phase of a strapping cycle of a strapping machine.
2. Description of Related Art
In the past, strapping machines were capable of exerting a single, generally high level gripping force on the leading end of a strap so as to secure the strap end during the slack removal and tensioning phase, prior to strap sealing, of the strapping machine cycle. However, the application of a high gripping force to the strap end during the rest phase of the strapping cycle, prior to the tensioning phase, increases the difficulty of pulling the strap out of the gripper if necessary, to clear a strap jam, change over the strap, or rewind the strap coil.
This and other problems of the prior art are solved by the invention disclosed herein.